Meetings  A Collection of Drabbles
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Stories on how some of the shippings met like Leaf and Green as toddlers, Lyra and Silver talking about their first meeting, N's and White's first meeting through N's eyes, Steven Stone's and Daisy Oak's first meeting as children, and one other as well.


**Meetings**

_OldRivalShipping_

Leaf looked up at the Pokemon Playschool with Red at her side both was awed at the size of the place at the tender age of 3. Red pulled Leaf inside laughing happily his red eyes shimmering as he ran toward the toys not realizing Leaf's hand left his.

Leaf fell to the floor tripping on the carpet tears in her eyes pushing herself up wiping her tears away looking around to many kids make her unable to see Red anymore calling out, "Red, brofer?"

She felt a hand on hers looking up her blue eyes meeting green for the first time as she was pulled to her feet.

Green smirked his brown hair spiky on his 3 year old form smiling a toothy grin saying, "Stop crying... I hate seeing a pweety girl cry."

"Who are you?" Leaf asked looking at Green in surprise mesmerized by his green eyes.

"Green," he said with a smile at Leaf, "You?"

Leaf smiled back saying, "Leaf, tank you for helping me Greeny."

Green smiled as he pulled Leaf along toward Red on the other side of the room hoping him and the pretty girl could be friends.

* * *

><p><em>SoulSilverShipping<em>

Random Fangirl number 220 held a microphone out toward Lyra asking, "Hey Lyra, how did you and Silver meet?"

Lyra looked at the girl then shrugged sitting down saying, "I'll tell you the entire romantic first meeting."

Lyra got all dreamy eyed as she began, "I first met Silver beside Professor Elm's Lab in my hometown of New Bark Town. Upon seeing me he grabbed my hand and pulled me close saying I had the cutest pigtails and that he wanted to be with m..."

Silver pushed through the crowd of fangirls asking, "Pigtails, what the hell are you talking about? I remember that first sight thing as you coming up to me and me pushing you out of the alleyway."

Lyra frowned looking up at Silver with puppy dog eyes then sighed saying, "Alright then after that when I was coming back from Cherrygrove City you came up to me to apologize and gave me your name..."

Silver shook his head saying, "Stupid, I distinctly remember us bumping into each other, battling, then you stealing my ID."

"I didn't steal it!" Lyra yelled standing up then blushing looking down, "You dropped it and I just happened to pick it up seeing your name and birthday on it."

"Wait, you saw my birthday too?" Silver asked freezing up getting some horrible ideas of what Lyra would do with that information.

"Yes it's Decemmmm," Lyra was cut off by Silver coming up behind her covering her mouth pushing her through the fangirls saying, "That's it show's over. No more getting information out of Lyra, never again am I allowing you girls to get near her."

"AWWWWW but we wanted to know your birthday, Silver," the girls all said in unison as they followed after Silver.

"Not on your lives," Silver yelled back at them in anger as he pushed Lyra away from them quicker keeping his hand over her mouth.

Lyra giggled behind his hand as she felt Silver close to her remembering the blush Silver had when she called out his name to return the ID. She would never tell him but she would always remember that first meeting.

* * *

><p><em>FerrisWheelShipping<em>

N leaned against a building studying the crowd listening to the voices of the pokemon going wide eyed as he heard one that was of an Oshawott that was in the arms of a young trainer.

_'I don't want to leave you though,' _Oshawott cried out as he snuggled into White hearing what the scary man on the stage said, _'You're my friend... you aren't an evil trainer like that man said.'_

N blinked a couple time surprised to hear that from an Oshawott stepping forward as the crowd dispersed coming up to the girl saying, "You're pokemon... just now it was saying..."

"What?" White asked looking at N in confusion tilting her head holding Oshawott close.

Cheren stepped forward looking at N saying, "Slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about Pokémon...talking? That's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they are talking," N said looking at her face then sighed, "Oh. Then you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."

White was about to speak up when Cheren cut her off saying, "My name is Cheren, and this is White. We were asked to complete the Pokédex and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion, though."

He glanced down noticing the pink device on White's belt for the first time before looking back up at her face, "The Pokedex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke Balls for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wonder...Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

"I believe they are, if they aren't they stay out of their balls," White piped up looking at N challenging.

"Well, White, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" N said backing up calling our his Purrloin as they started to battle.

Oshawott growled as he got on the ground looking at N saying as he attack, _'I love my trainer, I'm happy with her. I'll keep battling and become strong for her.'_

N blinked hearing the Oshawott saying that surprised him as Oshawott's conviction and strength defeated his Purrloin.

White picked up Oshawott when they won asking skeptically, "Well, N, did you hear my Oshawott enough for you?"

"I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things..." N muttered to himself looking down his own conviction starting to waver a bit.

"Hmm, what was that?" White asked leaning in looking at N.

N gulped seeing White's blue eyes stepping back saying quickly, "As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls... Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends."

He then turned running away into the forest his heart beating rapidly and strangely from when White leaned in like that. He called out Purrloin releasing it into the wild thanking it glancing back toward that town saying, "What an interesting person... hmmm maybe I should be friends with one human too."

* * *

><p><em>Daisy Oak Steven Stone_

Professor Oak pushed the blond haired Daisy over toward Steven saying, "Go play while I discuss with Mr. Stone about somethings I need for research, Daisy."

"Alright Grandfather," the 6 year old, Daisy, said walking over toward 8 year old, Steven, carrying a Jigglypuff doll in her hand dragging it along.

Steven looked up at her with his silver hair down slightly hanging into his green eyes with a smile asking, "Daisy right?"

Daisy nodded sitting down beside Steven saying, "Yes, and your Mr. Stone's son."

"It's Steven," he said offering a hand to Daisy with a smile, "While we are here, I hope you will show me around, Dais."

Daisy smiled with a nod saying, "Yeah I will, Steven. I hope we can become friends like it seems like your father and my grandfather is."

"I'm sure we can be, Dais," Steven said with a smile as they got up heading to the playground together. Daisy dragging her Jigglypuff along behind her as she ran after Steven toward it.

* * *

><p><em>Beaconshipping<em>

Volkner knew Dawn when she was 4 years old and he was 10. He was leaving Sunnyshore City for his own Pokemon Journey.

He placed his hand on her head ruffling her blue hair saying, "Hey, don't cry? This isn't good bye you know?"

Dawn wiped her tears away from her puffy red eyes saying, "But Volkner... what if you don't come back? What if you find something better on your journey?"

"It isn't going to happen, got it?" Volkner said leaning down looking into her purplish blue eyes with his own crystal blue ones, "I promise you, when your a trainer we will have the battle of your life? Got it?"

Dawn nodded saying, "Alright Volkner." She smiled up at him weakly patting Pikachu's head on his shoulder saying, "Take care of him, Pikachu."

"Pika, pi," Pikachu said happily waving back at Dawn as Volkner turned to leave looking back once more, "See ya, Dawn."

He walked away out of Sunnyshore toward his own journey. When he came back after a year to get his final badge he learned that Dawn's family moved away while he was gone yet he knew eventually he would see her again.

* * *

><p>Volkner blinked a couple times looking at the navy blue hair girl that now stood in front of him flashing back to that final time he saw Dawn.<p>

"...so you're the latest challenger up against the Sunnyshore Gym," he said looking at her blinking a couple times surprised to see the little girl he once knew all grown up practically even if he was 17 and she was 11.

"Yep, I'm Dawn," Dawn said holding her hand out to him tilting her head to the side with a smile, "You're Volkner right?"

_'How did I know? Also she doesn't remember me? Wasn't expecting that...'_ Volkner thought slowly reaching how his hand nodding in response thinking of what to say.

Dawn looked at him strangely waiting for him to say something.

Volkner knew Dawn was strong to get this far and he did promise her when they were young he would battle her even if she didn't remember him so finally he said, "All right, I've decided! If I find you to be weak, I'm going to challenge the Pokémon League. I'm all done with renovating the Gym, so I don't need to be here. More than anything, I want to have battles that can thrill me again. As the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh, I'm going to unleash everything in my arsenal on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Dawn said before she turned walking away, "See you at the Gym, Volkner."

"Yeah see you there," Volkner said looking out at the sea hearing her going down the stairs, "Hmm maybe a shocking battle will jar her memory of me."

He then went to the stairs a rare smile on his face after meeting his old friend once more.


End file.
